Going from sad to happy
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: A fic in which our Shun live in a world that hates him, but over time recover once everything was taken away for life and regain the happiness he so ERE WILL BE NO SUICIDE!SO YOU KNOW! Only one attempt, but failed. ENGLISH
1. Chapter 1

Me: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: You talk to Natsu Kazami?

Me: Yep, and said he felt very honored so thank you in advance for giving me permission! XD

Shun: I already said.

Dan: Not true!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

Note: There is a ShunxFabia but thank you for giving me Natsu Kazami permit the continuation

HERE WE FUCKING GO!

* * *

Shun felt very alone. Since losing his girlfriend, lost the support of everyone else. He ruined his relationship with some girl named Alice Gehabich. Now I know what to do. He was in his bed crying for being so silly with her and now all his mistake will pull over every second.

- Why? - Shun said crying - Why did I do that?

FLASHBACK

It's really comfortable here sitting under the shade of a big tree in the backyard of some pelinaranja school.

-we can talk about Alice? - peace was interrupted by the voice that has long made her feel butterflies but today and maybe not anymore.

- You and I have nothing to talk about - was sharp you could say it was cruel and cold but all that showed it Shun , was about to leave but stopped grabbing her arm

- if you have , please forgive me give you an explanation - shun said a little sad

- Speak up , the Alice's voice was cold and cruel than before as her tears fell felt , wanted to know how far his cynicism ( N / a : Cynicism , what a surprise )

- The truth is some fool with Fabia had to see us in secret and not tell you seduced me , it was a mutual agreement - all very well if it hurt , did not think that Shun was " so mean " to say that so directly , can not hold back the tears but not let him see her mourn so desperately - but when I saw you yesterday you found us felt that my world fell apart , Alice please forgive me, I love you too please know you love me too forgive

She could feel tears starting to come his amber eyes that drove her crazy and his hand began to shake.

- How you want to forgive you after what you did? How do you expect me to forgive you after what I saw? We were eating the kisses and it shows you really enjoy him, damn traitor crap! - He could not contain himself any longer and I cried, wanted all the pain out be released

- Alice was a mistake but please forgive He spoke almost in a whisper, Incredible! The great Shun Kazami was not crying that believe it but the fault. (N / a: Nah What fucking surprise!)

But she had already made a decision before I loved him more than I thought, but what he did never forgive (N / a: Not in your success or my fic), but their hatred began to rise. Or was it spite? I do not know! (N / a: XD I'm fucking confused)

- GOODBYE - was released from his grip and with that one word said it all, heard him repeat his name a few times but they both knew he had no case.

END FLASHBACK

- I AM A FUCKING STUPID! - Shouted with all his might and then began to scream in pain and fury as he destroyed his room with his hands until she could not anymore.

- How did I let this happen? - Said agrazándose himself crying and there, dropped to the ground crying - What went so stupid?FUCK!  
- Cried stronger - Everybody hates me, my friends despise me!Until Dan despises me! RAY HOW COULD BE A TRUE IDIOT! BEST GOD WOULD KILL ME! - More sorely screamed and felt the hatred of all he loved was too much load for one person.

FLASHBACK

- You're an idiot! - Dan shouted while beating Shun Runo cried in the arms of Julie. - A DARE YOU BETRAY ALICE FABIA WITH THAT IDIOT!SE SUPOINÍA you loved ALICE!YOU ARE A BIG IDIOT!

- I said I was sorry! Why do not you believe me? - Said a physically injured and crying Shun

- SHUT THE FUCK UP! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS FUCKING OVER! - Dan yelled hitting harder than ever to Shun.

END flashback

Shun cried harder to remember everything he did.

- Why?

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Me: Look Gazette or what?

Shun: Now I'm the one who suffers?

Me: Why do you do this kind of thing to Alice?

Let me reviews, comments, suggestions, OCs, SHUN STUPID, you're a BIG idiot.

Shun: I would never do that to Alice TToTT

Me: Well, did you moron

Shun: TTwTT

Chris (From Team Sellon): Why do you always feel the pain of the characters in your fic? I just feel the pain and hatred of Alice but also feel the sadness of Shun.

Me: You're very sensitive.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: You left me depressed!

Me: Well, what you do that to Alice?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan

* * *

Shun felt very alone. They treated him very badly so friends Alice and now ...

What are you doing ?

It ... It can not be ...

He left his home . Maybe he wanted to feel like it was your life before sneaking out with Alice Fabia

But ... What was I thinking ? Dan did not know was there.

- What the fuck you fucking idiot ? - Dan shouted furious with Shun . And for good reason , he left Alice for Fabia.

- Dan , what are you doing here ? - Shun said scared.

- You should not be here . - Said Dan angry.

- But I just wanted to apologize to Alice - Shun said shedding tears .

- Are you fucking stupid ? - Shouted his former best friend - How you going to apologize ? I know it's not going to do , but you're going to hurt !

- But Dan ! - Shun cried but ...

-AND LEAVE THE DAMN DAMN lying to EVERYONE! - Dan screamed and hit him in the face - Do not you realize that not only lying to us and hurt us? Also lie and hurt you ! But that does not matter ! All you care Fabia that fucking bitch !

- Dan , not what you think! - Shouted Shun

-I SAID I DO NOT LIE ! - Dan screamed and hit him again , only this time , Shun fell to the ground -And again, Alice has a new partner! - Said Shun 's heart was wringing over what is squeezed -a man have to himself the love and respect for all things sobrre and never cheat nor anything! He's better than you ever were and never can be! You are just a bloody nuisance ! I do not even know how to love ! Respect nothing not even know ! Loyalty NOT know ! Loyalty not know ! NOT EVEN KNOW NOT ONE FUCKING FUCK ! - Said Shun began to mourn inconsolably - Do not give me to make the fucking victim , please! - Said Dan and I started kicking 2 times in the stomach while crying Shun -You're just a fucking nuisance in our lives! Why will not you die of a fucking whore once and for all ? - That said, he grabbed her hair as she showed off a Shun heartbroken and crying -click 're a fucking traitor and always will be ! - Dan said with cruelty and fury - and by the way , that loves alguen who do not like you, is Keith ! - And threw her face into the floor very hard and went to the scene - Fucking bastard - he managed to say before leaving.

Shun meanwhile, crying, crying as if no one wanted, while , people looked at him with pity. Some wanted to get closer but I fear that Dan could not scream .

Shun spent the afternoon and cried until he could not anymore. He stood sobbing to find a bridge nearest to jump there. Anyway, Shun was very lonely .

- I feel like crap - He repeated himself and many people looked sad . They wanted to do something, but they could not, they felt powerless .

Finally found a very high bridge , and below him had many cars passing .

- "I do not know what to do . Already my family I have not because I have no friends because I have not Alice ... I have nothing . Dan is right, I'm a fucking waste. Deserve not even living ... only pain and anger caused among the people I know. already deserve nothing ... just deserve to die " - thought Shun and stood on top of the bridge.

I was about to jump . In fact, I was going to do , but ...

-STOP! - Shouted a chestnut lower than Dan ..

- Huh? - Said Shun

- Do not kill Shun , you know that if you kill yourself there is no turning back ! - Shouted the boy - are making a decision coward!

- But what I can do? - Shun said crying - I have no friends, my family is dead and Alice despises me and never forgive me ! EVENDESERVE TO FORGIVE ME ! - Yelled crying

- ENOUGH! - Shouted louder than Shun - Not true. - Said that Shun was lowered to where the boy - Po way, my name Haibaku Ishida , and you ?

- Shun Kazami - said wiping tears

- Shun , tell me, what do you need to be accepted again ? - Haibaku

- Do not know. - Said Shun - I feel so alone . All because I went out with Fabia.

- What happened ? - Said appearing Fabia - You were going to kill Shun ?

- Yes , it would kill - Haibaku said with a pained voice . - You 're Fabia ?

- If . Fabia said

- Well, I 'm Haibaku Ishida . - Said - Nice to meet you .

- Nice to meet you ? - He shouted Fabia Shun life ruined ! I DID THAT !

- No. - He Shun - not your fault . It is mine. - Began to mourn - I 'm the one who deserves to be hated.

- Not true, Shun - Haibaku said and hugged him and began to mourn Shun - I do love you . Though I hardly know you , I love you. Well, it's strange , but go home.

- Thanks - Shun said and stopped mourn .

In that, both leave Fabia and head to the house of Ishida .

Continuará

* * *

Me: Look Gazette or what?

Shun: Kuso And why not?

Me: To avoid problems. Well ... I want to help so I do not put Kuso.

Erza: in your fics lately Shun as a child my brother would say the only thing I hate shrill like KeithxAlice, if in itself annoys me when Keith put as a couple of the hate, I prefer to Dan, Lync, Anubias or until Shadow Prove.

Me: Erza, you have good taste. Hopefully Gray was here. TToTT

Team Chris Sellon: Love, only questions. How is it that Shun is going to the house of someone who barely knows like nothing?

Keith and Fabia: kids, do not follow the example of emo ninja of Shun.

Me: Oh, porfa! What happens is that my OC has a HUGE capacity to help people and has always worked.

Write reviews, comments, suggestions, OCs, SHUN IS TO GO TO MY HOUSE OC!


End file.
